


January 26, 2003

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26585134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Frowning, Supergirl remained within her home and wished to take a break from battles before Amos appeared to announce his plan on getting her to help him.





	January 26, 2003

I never created DC.

Frowning, Supergirl remained within her home and wished to take a break from battles before Amos appeared to announce his plan on getting her to help him with battling enemies by their farm.

THE END


End file.
